Lake Shore
by Betherick1985
Summary: Summary: When the team goes out to Lake Anna, Virginia, to recover the body of a Petty Officer that has drowned, Tony can't help but make reference to a certain decade-old TV movie. One-shot. Set within Season 7.


"**Lake Shore"- An "NCIS" Fan-Fic**

**Summary: When the team goes out to Lake Anna, Virginia, to recover the body of a drowned Petty Officer 2nd**** Class, Tony can't help but make reference to a certain decade- old TV movie. One-shot. Set within Season 7.**

**Rating: T (for some disturbing scenery)**

**Characters: Tony D. (But really, all of Team Gibbs)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "NCIS", "Cabin by the Lake", or anything else with Michael Weatherly in it. (Too bad, 'cause he rocks!)**

**The weekend had arrived, and not a moment too soon for NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. They had spent most of the week tracking down a psycho that drowned one Petty Officer 2****nd**** Class Jessica Keeney. They had him in custody, but he refused to tell him where he stashed her body.**

**Since it was Friday evening, the team had decided to take the weekend off, and resume the search on Monday. Tony was relieved to hear this- he had a small duffle bag packed, sitting at the foot of his desk. **

"**Where are you headed, Tony?" Special Agent Timothy McGee had asked him. **

"**I am taking a mini- vacation to Virginia Beach, McTim," Tony replied, with sheer delight in his voice. "A little salt water and sand should help relax me."**

"**Is someone accompanying you?" Probationary Agent Ziva David asked, as she stacked together her paperwork.**

"**Actually, no," he answered. "I wanted a weekend to myself. You know, to refresh and recharge."**

"**It is not a bad idea," the former Mossad officer noted. "We should all take such a weekend."**

"**But not this weekend," Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs commented, as he walked into the squad room.**

"**Why's that, Boss?" McGee asked.**

"**We know where Petty Officer Keeney's body is," Gibbs told them. "The bottom of Lake Anna. DiNozzo, you got a swimsuit in that duffel?"**

"**Uh, yeah, Boss," Tony replied. "Why?"**

"**You'll probably need it," Gibbs told him as he tossed McGee the keys. "Gear up."**

**After promptly gaining access into the park, McGee asked, "So, which side of the lake was she found, Boss?"**

"**The 'hot' side," Gibbs replied. "North of the Nuclear Generating Station."**

"**You know what this reminds me of?" Tony asked his co-workers as they parked.**

"**I am going to guess a movie," Ziva replied, as they exited the car.**

"**Yes, but which one?" Tony wanted to know.**

"**Probably one we've never seen," McGee retorted.**

"**Probably not," Tony said, as they walked toward a private marina. "It's called 'Cabin by the Lake'."**

"**Nope, never heard of it." Ziva said bluntly.**

"**It was a horror, sort of black comedy TV movie that premiered in 2000," Tony explained. "It starred Judd Nelson…"**

"**From 'The Breakfast Club', yes?" Ziva stated.**

"**Yep," he said, "And Michael Weatherly. Judd Nelson plays a screenwriter who's rented a cabin on a lake so that he can write a horror movie about a guy that drowns his victims, leaves the bodies in the bottom of the lake, and tends to them like a garden. The twist is, he's doing 'research'-" Tony used his fingers to quote the word "research"- and is actually killing people in the very same way."**

"**That's pretty twisted," McGee commented.**

"**Right, so the sheriff that patrols the lake, played by Michael Weatherly, finds one of the victims, who, along with the help of some of the other folks that live there, tried to catch the guy," Tony concluded. "But he escapes, and starts writing a new script, with a new alias and stuff. Very creepy movie."**

"**I know who Judd Nelson is," Ziva told Tony once they stopped at the water's edge, "But I do not know who Michael Weatherly is."**

"**Really?" Tony exclaimed. "McGee, you know who he is, right?"**

"**Isn't he the guy that played the dude in a wheelchair on 'Dark Angel'?" McGee guessed.**

"**Yes, he is!" Tony replied. "That guy rules."**

**After running out of breath the first time he dove in, Tony successfully pulled the Petty Officer's lifeless body from the lake the second time he went in. He grunted as he hoisted it onto the marina deck for Dr. Mallard, the Medical Examiner, to examine and investigate.**

"**Man, that water is warm," Tony exclaimed, as Ziva handed him a towel. **

"**Yes, the temperature of the water has affected the decomposition of the body," Ducky explained, "But I am certain that this is Petty Officer Jessica Keeney."**

"**We have the body, so now we can charge our killer," McGee said.**

"**Guess we're done with this case," Gibbs said. "That was some decent diving, DiNozzo."**

"**Yes, when did you learn that?" Ziva asked.**

"**Years ago, before I started working for NCIS, Zee-vah," Tony replied with a mysterious grin. "At one of my previous positions…"**

***THE END***


End file.
